The present invention relates to an arrangement of filter bags in electric vacuum cleaners in which the filter bag has a bottom plate which has an insertion opening for the blower-side air-blast connection and at least one side indentation and is arranged as a transverse wall in a filter-bag chamber which to the motor-blower housing and can be lifted off from it.
The changing of the filter bag or, more precisely, the removal of the full filter bag, presupposes a certain amount of skill in many cases. Thus, for instance, upon the grasping of the filter bag itself there is a certain amount of skill in many cases. Thus, for instance, upon the grasping of the filter bag itself there is a certain amount of aspiration and thus a discharge of dust via the opening. In order to remedy this it is already known to interpose between the motor housing and a chamber of the vacuum cleaner, which receives the filter bag, a handle piece which is also insertable into said chamber and which is detachably connected to a bottom plate which forms the closure of the filter bag and has the opening. By pulling on the handle piece the filter bag is pulled out of the chamber. The handle piece is then disconnected and provided with a new filter bag.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The object of the invention is to provide an arrangement of filter bags in vacuum cleaners which guides the bottom plate to a direct actuating function and does this in structurally simple manner.
As a result of this development there is obtained an arrangement of this type of filter bags in vacuum cleaners having increased utilitarian value:
A special pull handle, i.e. a handle which can be attached to the bottom plate, can be dispensed with; rather, the removal of the full filter bag can now be effected by direct use of the bottom plates as such a handle. The structural means are simple and suitable so that opposite the edge indentation there is a second edge indentation and projections which protrude beyond the bottom side of the lower plate extending into both indentations. The position of corresponding indentations facing each other permits the bottom plate to be conveniently gripped by an ordinary clamping grip. In this connection the fingers extend into the one indentation and the opposing thumb into the other. After release of the removal region the two indentations are immediately apparent; to this extent they even suggest the function assigned to them. To this extent no instructions are required either. The projections which extend into the indentations keep the indentations closed during operation of the vacuum cleaner. The supplement the bottomplate sections have been lost by the indentations which forming the grip openings. Since they even protrude to beyond the lower side of the bottom plate bulges cannot arise which subject the wall of the filter bag to increased stress or a sort of crease constellation in which these wall zones will be subject to increased mechanical stress. Furthermore, the projections also indicate whether the filter bag or its bottom plate is correctly inserted. Furthermore, one advantageous measure is that the wall of the filter bag extends across to the indentations and is bent out by the projections from the lower side of the bottom plate. The supply of wall obtained by the correspondingly intersecting course is pushed out by the projections in the opposite direction, which practically takes place entirely free of stress. Furthermore, in this way an optimum bag cross section can be taken as a basis. The corner fold of the edge does not have to be placed behind the base of the indentation. Furthermore, it is preferable for the glue line of the filter-bag wall to have recesses which are directed towards the center and which extend with the same contour as the edge of the indentations. The corresponding offset leads at the same time to an adhesive arrangement which is improved as a whole since the glue line is made longer by the corresponding detour. In order to retain a homogeneous wall structure specifically in the region of the recesses, the double layer of the filter-bag wall which forms the filter-bag longitudinal gluing which lies offset with respect to the indentations is glued in simple manner to the bottom plate. The recesses advisedly assume a trapezoidal course. In the interest of, in particular, also an ergonometric contour, the base is aligned in this connection with the direction of continuation of the edge of the bottom plate.
In order to obtain a more sensitive entrance of the projections into the indentations, the projection end surfaces are rounded in ball shape on their side facing the filter-bag wall. This results in a sort of corrective action with respect to the bottom plate. In order to have indentations which are as large as possible as grip openings, the bottom plate of the filter bag is fixed merely by the resting of the edge thereof, which corresponds in the resting region of the contour of the filter-bag chamber, on an inner step of the filter-bag chamber. For a clean, convenient removal of the filter bag it is advantageous for the filter bag to be in a socket-connection communication with respect to a filter-bag intermediate support which is carried along upon the swinging open of the chamber and which bears the valve closure member and from which the filter bag can be separated, for instance on the other side of the vertical position of the socket -connection cross-sectional plane. Dust emergence or the falling out of larger, heavier articles, is practically preventded simply due to the above-explained change in position of the filter bag. In this connection changing the filter bag can even be effected in its normal position of use for the electric vacuum cleaner designed as a hand-held appliance; it need not be laid on its side. Furthermore, in the case of vacuum-cleaner types of this kind the well-proven energy-favorable arrangement can be retained, namely that the motor operates from the bottom of the top and the filter bag is accordingly charged with the dust-laden air from the bottom. The swing opening, which takes place in the plane of the joint between motor housing and filter-bag chamber brings about not only optimal accessibility for the operation described but also favorable prerequisites for the assembling of the appliance as a whole. The carried-along filter-bag intermediate support acts like an accompanying cover of the socket connection. As soon as the intermediate support reaches said position, the filter bag can be detached. Since the mouth of the filter bagis exposed only in this position, the contents are reliably held back to prevent fall out. It is furthermore particularly advantageous for the valve-closure member to even sit on the intermediate support. The filter bags therefore does not have to be equipped any longer in this respect if such a development is desired. The handling is optimized by an automatic separation of the socket-connection communication by stopping the swinging movement of the intermediate support and the further swinging of a chamber socket. If this movement of the chamber socket encompasses a fully useful angle of 180.degree. then the filter bag can very simply be pulled out, like an insert, from the then vertically standing filter-bag chamber which is open on top. The axis of swing of the chamber socket is arranged approximately at the height of the resting surface of the bottom of the filter bag. In this case, intermediate support and chanber socket swing advisedly around a common axis of swing. The stopping of the intermediate support is the said approximately vertical filter-bag release position is advisedly effected by a swing limiting stop which lies adjacent the common axis of swing. The swinging open is in this case facilitated by a handle on the free end side of the intermediate support. The closed position, on the other hand, is secured in customary manner, for instance by a detent-hook lock which can be actuated by push button. For a structurally simple, spatially small valve-closure device the invention proposes that the valve closure member be formed of a valve flap on the upper end edge of a socket of the intermediate support which extends into the bottom plate of the filter bag, the bottom plate of the filter bag having a foam lining from which a valve flap of smaller diameter than that of the socket is cut out. The said socket leads to a sealing closure even in the case of tolerance-caused deviations of the participating parts. In addition to projections another indicator is provided which indicates whether the filter bag is in its functionally proper position or whether a filter bag which is proper for the operation has been used, in the manner that orientation features are arranged on the periphery of the filter-bag bottom plate, they being associated with mating features in the region of the inner wall of the chamber socket.